


US

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Hi, this is the sequel from my fic "i, you and we".niel and seongwu went through ups and downs in their relationship. can they keep it intact?will their parents be able to accept?i will update the chapters back-to-back daily till chapter 12.





	1. Next holiday

**Author's Note:**

> this sequel, i'm highlighting the perception regarding same sex relationship in general especially from parent's point of view. yes, its a touchy issue. what i'm trying to highlight is, love has no boundary. everybody deserve to love and be loved.   
> still happy ending for ongniel, yeay!   
> enjoysss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about to Hawaii to ring in the New Year?

**Niel** : How about to Hawaii to ring in the New Year?

 

Silence. The boys turned their heads towards Niel at once. Trying to digest what they just heard.

 

 **Jae** : I am looking forward for the next trip already.

 

 **Linlin** : Hoonie baby, we’ll go from Taipei ok?

 

 **Hoonie** : (clinging to Linlin’s arm) Christmas will be at your hometown this time round? My life suddenly so interesting.

 

 **Woojin** : Hey... I’m single. You guys in couple mode.

 

 **Linlin** : Dude, the babes and the dudes there, are waiting for your arrival. You can do the hula with them.

 

 **Woojin** : You are right bud. (smirking towards Hoonie) My love life is more exciting.

 

 **Hoonie** : Woojin the worm (sticking out his tongue).

 

 **Hwi** : If it’s confirm, then I’ll see you there because I might celebrating Christmas in L.A.

 

 **Bae:** You have confirmed with mummy? Anything you say, baby (wrapping his arms around Hwi).

 

 **Woon:** Darling, what are you thinking?

 

 **Jisung:** Too shocked… speechless… too good to be true… all at once. I am soo looking forward to the sun, the sand and the sea (dreamy mode).

 

 **Seongwu:** You guys will arrange this trip yourself, since most of you already have your own plans for Christmas. I’ll get some suggestions from Andy and update you boys on the hotel and our ETA in Hawaii.

 

 **Min:** Ok. That’ll be great, Seongwu.

 

 


	2. Presenting King and God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told my girlfriends that I work in the same office as the King and God. I breathe the same air as them.
> 
> "You hold the key to my heart. Love, N". Then, he took time to count the blood- red roses. 37 stalks in all.

The following Monday, the firm has arranged, a catered lunch for the employees, to formally introduced, newly appointed firm's partners Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu.

Niel and Seongwu took turn to give a speech after Snr Kang ended his, with the announcement of his retirement. The duo highlighted the importance on teamwork, improving the staff’s welfare and welcome any suggestions for a better work environment.

Later on, they mingled around with the staff, Seongwu heard some conversation within his earshot. He stayed in his position, listening to the 'bitching moment'.

 

 

**Lady 1:** I told my girlfriends that I work in the same office as the King and God. I breathe the same air as them.

 

**Lady 2:** You told them that? And....

 

**Lady 1:** Of course, they are so jealous of me. Who wouldn't want to get close to the King and God. They even asked me whether there is any vacancy here.

 

**Lady 2** : And...

 

**Lady 1:** Of course I said no. I wouldn't want any competition here...

 

**Lady 2:** You think, King and God single or attached?

 

**Lady 1:** I heard King is engaged, well it's just rumours I guess. At least I know, I still stand a chance.

 

**Lady 2:** God definitely single. I have worked here long enough to notice that.

 

**Lady 1:** Thanks for the info. I have options now. (giggling)

 

 

A staff from the reception counter appeared, walking towards Niel, carrying a bouquet of colourful tulips, which Seongwu has ordered earlier to surprise him. Later, she walked towards Seongwu, with a bigger handheld carry bouquet of red roses. All heads turned to him.

He was surprised to receive such a big bouquet. He heard the gasped and whispers around him. He read the small card attached. _You hold the key to my heart_. _Love, N._ Then, he took time to count the blood- red roses. 37 stalks in all.

His face flushed in embarrassment when the crowd started to applaud and wolf- whistled him. He played along, smiled and waved to his audience. Before he walked away to his office, he heard the final conversation.

 

 

**Lady 1:** Looks like he is taken too. I can just admire them from far then.

 

 

When Seongwu reached his office, Niel was there waiting for him. Niel was smiling and closed the door behind them. Niel inching towards Seongwu.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Niellie, you should not be here. What if...

 

**Niel:** (sliding his hand on Seongwu’s arm to the elbow) You like it? You know what 37 means, eh?

 

**Seongwu:** Yes, hun, I love you more. I love the roses. Ok, now you have to leave before anyone sees us (playfully nudging him to move).

 

**Niel:** Not until I get a thank you kiss from my love.

 

**Seongwu:**   Very well, hunney (they leaned in for a kiss on the lips.)

 

**Niel:** One more. For your gift (and another kiss). Thank you, babe. Enjoy your lunch.


	3. GALA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu: You can’t be serious Niel. Finest all but fake people?
> 
> Jina: (latching her perfectly manicured fingernails on Niel’s arm) Hello Daniel. It’s been sometime, yeah?

After the official announcement about being the firm’s partners, Niel and Seongwu received countless of invites. For exclusive interviews, photoshoots, invitations to gala, galleries and charities. They earned a title “The Eligible Bachelors of the Year” from the media. Mina being the experienced secretary, accepted the invites and arranged interviews, on behalf of her bosses.

The fashion week was a success. Seongwu and Niel had a fantastic time in Paris with the boys. Unbeknown to them, appointments and invitations are waiting for them to attend. Mina had sent them about their upcoming engagements over the weekend. Both could not believe their jam- packed schedules. Mina even called up Mark, Niel’s trusted personal concierge, to arrange a number of new suits for both.

Snr Kang had advised them to accept every one of them within the first 6 months for public relation purposes. After that, they have to be selective of which to attend. Snr Kang told Mina for all the engagements, Niel and Seongwu will go together as Seongwu is still learning the rope, presenting himself to the public.

The very first invite was a charity gala. Niel told Seongwu that bigwigs will be there as it was dubbed ‘the event of the year’. Finest clothes, finest food, finest atmosphere but fake people socialising. It was a black tie event.

 

 

**Seongwu:** You can’t be serious Niel. Finest all but fake people?

 

**Niel:** You’ll see for yourself. I used to dread going to all these events.  It’ll be exciting now, to attend with my partner in crime (winking). Especially when the time to hit the dance floor, I would rather ran away.

 

**Seongwu:** (touching Niel left hand) I’m nervous hun.

 

**Niel:** You’ll be fine. Trust me babe. Drink some champagne when the waiter serve you. You’ll loosen up. You’ll be a pro before you know it. Don’t forget your megawatt smile. Pretend that you’ve been there before.

 

 

Niel suddenly swerved to the side of the road and stop the car. Seongwu looked at Niel.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Something’s wrong Niellie?

 

**Niel:** (looking at Seongwu) Well… have I told you, that you look amazing in that suit? I will miss you, love… kiss me.

 

**Seongwu:** Niel, you’re so cheesy (laughing).

 

 

 

They leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. Warm and soft. And another. And another. Seongwu pull away slowly.

 

 

 

**Niel:** Oh my, I’m sure I was going to make a U-turn home.

 

 

Seongwu slapped his thigh playfully. They laughed. Their fingers intertwined. That kiss made Seongwu feel slightly relaxed. Niel continue driving. When they reached the mansion’s grand gate, Seongwu can see cars ahead of them. Niel can sensed Seongwu was anxious. Niel tighten his grip on their fingers.

 

**Niel:** Are you ready babe?

 

**Seongwu:** (looking outside the window) I am ready when you are with me, hun. I love you.

 

**Niel:** I love you to the moon and back, always. Here we are… welcome to my world.

 

 

A valet was already waiting, for them to step out from the car. Seongwu took a deep breathe. He knew he had to maintain his composure to look confident. Seongwu was amazed by what he saw. The guests decked in their finest. The gala was held at a hilltop, enormous mansion. Stunning centrepieces, grand lighting, red carpets, and beautiful décor offer a sophisticated atmosphere for guests. He made a mental note of everything he saw.

The ladies dressed elegantly, in their beautiful, long sweeping dress. The men were dressed to kill in their stylish branded suits. Men and women were mingling around. Seongwu basically copying everything that Niel was doing. He can’t wait to gulp down the whole champagne, the moment the waiter approached them.

Niel whispered to Seongwu, _sip slowly._ Seongwu nodded. They were ushered to their designated table. Some attendees approached them and Niel introduced Seongwu to them. Seongwu shook hand and exchange business cards with some. Three attractive ladies caught Seongwu eyes. They were walking towards their direction. Niel stood up, Seongwu follow suit. Niel double kiss the first lady.

 

 

**Jina:**  (latching her perfectly manicured fingernails on Niel’s arm) Hello Daniel. It’s been sometime, yeah?

 

**Niel:**  Hello, Jina. Good to see you too. Let me introduce you, the firm’s partner, Seongwu.

 

**Seongwu:** (extend hand) Hello Miss Jina.

 

**Jina:** (forced smile, roll her eyes) Hello. (turn to Niel) Dance with me later, Daniel. We have a lot to talk about (smiling seductively and walked away).

 

**Carys:** (double kiss Niel) Hello Daniel. Find me later, handsome. I’ll wait. Byeee…

 

**Yumi:** (double kiss Seongwu) You look like the model in The Affluent. Is that you?

 

**Seongwu:** Model? Me? It must be my cousin, Thomas.

 

**Yumi:**  I thought for a second, it was him. Well, here’s my namecard. (smiling sweetly) Pass it to him, will you please. If he’s not available, you can call me instead (winking). Ciao…. (turn to Niel) Hello Daniel, nice to see you too.

 

**Seongwu:** (looking at Niel) What?

 

**Niel:**  (giggling) Cousin, really? That’s the best lie ever.

 

**Seongwu:** Oh, shut up Niel. Nice flirting there.

 

**Niel:** Oooh, I smell jealousy here. I’ve told you about the fake people. You get it now?

 

**Seongwu:** You bedded them?

 

**Niel:** The truth? Nope.

 

**Seongwu:** Reason?

 

**Niel:** Because they kiss and tell. I hate betrayal.

 

 

Seongwu let it passed at Niel’s explanation. He wanted to ask more but the guests have started filling up the seats at their table. During dinner, guests were entertained to live band performances and a contemporary dance. 

 

 

**Seongwu:** Niel, shrimp in the salad?

 

**Niel:** (smiling) No... mine salmon. You remember? (winking)

 

**Seongwu:** No flirting boy. Eyes on your food.

 

 

The dinner went on smoothly. Seongwu and Niel enjoyed the dishes. They strike up conversation with the pleasant people at their table and exchange name cards. It’s time to hit the dance floor after dinner.

 

 

**Niel:** (whispering at Seongwu) Follow me, love.

 

**Seongwu:** Huh?

 

 

They went up the endless staircase, in silence. Niel brought him to the top floor of the mansion, oversee the entire city. The view was enchanting and spell-binding. Cool breeze invited them. Seongwu was all teary, he was so mesmerised with what he saw.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Niel… it’s … it’s so beautiful… magical. I... I…

 

**Niel:** I know love. Speechless? (back hug Seongwu).

 

**Seongwu:** (turn around to face Niel) Thank you, my love. This is so amazing. Err… aren’t they going to look for us?

 

**Niel:** No one will look for us. Nobody will notice we went missing. You know, every year when I’m here, I told myself, I will bring my love to enjoy this fantastic view with me. I get to fulfil my wish today. Thank you, babe.

 

 

They smooched amorously under the stars. The tranquillity of the night just makes everything fall into place. Maybe the champagne had set in which makes them feeling flirty.

 

 

**Seongwu:**  Why is it so addictive kissing you, hun?

 

**Niel:** Because you love me babe. I love you more, my precious. I couldn’t ask for anything else other than you.

 

**Seongwu:** Not trying to spoil the mood here but …. I am curious when you mentioned about the betrayal part (his hand touching Niel’s face).

 

**Niel:** (looking into Seongwu’s eyes) Old story. (Sigh deeply) I met a girl during my uni days. I thought she was the one. Accommodating her wants and needs, in the end she left me, days before our graduation day. She told me she already has a boyfriend in another university. I was just her pawn. Luckily, it was in the early stage of dating. I immediately packed my bags, called home and told them I am going for backpacking and missed out on the graduation. My parents were shocked at my sudden decision but I guess distracting myself was better than mulling over it. Yeah…. that’s it.

 

**Seongwu:** I’m… I’m sorry to make you dig up your past, Niellie. I didn’t mean to…

 

**Niel:** It’s fine babe. It’s been many years. The backpacking trip did help me to heal. What matter now is, us. It’s all about us.

 

 

They stood side by side against the concrete railing. Staring straight into the full moon and the city lights. As if they were seeking solace into the quietness that engulf them. Until the whispering from a couple behind them, broke the silence between them. They looked at each other and smiled.

 

 

**Niel:**  I guess it’s time for us to go babe.

 

**Seongwu:** Yeah, let’s go. I miss us.

 

 

 

 


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu: One think I can assure you is, my heart only belongs to him. People might be weirded about same gender relationship. But I believe that everybody deserve to love or be loved regardless of their age, gender, skin colour or any other reason that present. Love is universal. Love is the colour of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Difficult chapter since its a touchy issue. Tried my best to include a conversation with another adult's perception in regards to homosexuality.  
> Please don't hate me. Everybody deserve to love and be loved. Loving somebody is not a crime.
> 
> Do leave comments.

**Seongwu:** Good afternoon, Sir.

**Snr Kang:** Have a seat Seongwu. Let’s order first. We’ll talk over lunch.

 

 

Seongwu called the waiter over, to take their orders. He was sure he will be asked about the tabloids.

 

 

**Snr Kang:** Seongwu, I guess you know as to why I’ve called you over? Have you spoken to Niel about those photos?

 

**Seongwu:** Niel’s ETA is in the afternoon, Sir. I have yet to speak to him.

 

**Snr Kang:** Niel has given up his apartment, yes? Seongwu, I want you to be frank to me.

 

**Seongwu:** Well Sir, as of what Niel told me, he will lease out or sell his apartment. Currently, he is staying at my apartment. He made this decision himself, without me knowing his intention of doing so.

 

**Snr Kang:**  What do you see in my son?

 

**Seongwu:** I see him as a man in his own right. A man with beliefs and dignity. He thrive on challenges.

 

**Snr Kang:** You’ve said all this because both of you are dating?

 

**Seongwu:** Sir, I don’t mean any disrespect. I do not incorporate business and personal. Yes, I do love Niel. I have love him for as long I can remember. But for him to reciprocate my love, it’s like a godsend to me.

**Snr Kang:** (staring at Seongwu) I have my own concern as a parent. I have seen the sadness, my son carried around after the girl betrayed him. He’s like a lifeless soul without any purpose in life. I was worried for him. I don’t want him to go through the same pain again.

 

**Seongwu:** One think I can assure you is, my heart only belongs to him. People might be weirded about same gender relationship. But I believe that everybody deserve to love or be loved regardless of their age, gender, skin colour or any other reason that present. Love is universal. Love is the colour of the world.

**Snr Kang:** To me, what matter most is my son’s happiness? Seongwu, I see you as another being who is in love. I duly accept my son’s preference in choosing his partner and the person is you. You have pass the test, Seongwu.

 

**Seongwu:** Test?

 

**Snr Kang:** You are an honest man, Seongwu. You have a strong principle about life. My son has chosen the right partner for himself. I have seen for myself, you have make my son, a whole new person. A man with a smile and confidence. Likewise, I gain another son.

 

**Seongwu:** Sir, you mean you are…

 

**Snr Kang:** (smile) Both of you are grown up adults. I respect your decision. If you think I will be troubled by this whole thing, you are wrong. I don’t stereotyped people based on their preference or desire. A person should be admired because of their philosophy in life. And yes, you have Uncle Kang and Mama Kang’s approval.

 

**Seongwu:** Thank you, Sir…err I mean Uncle Kang. I presume that you might be at odds with our decision. And I apologies on that.

 

**Snr Kang:** Love is a mystery game. We wouldn’t know, who we will end up in love with. Our agreement stays, Seongwu. Because sadly, our society still find it a disgrace and a taboo subject to touch on.

 

**Seongwu:** Uncle Kang, Niel and I have discussed in depth about this matter. I can assure you, we will uphold the reputation and image of the firm.

 

**Snr Kang:** Another thing is, in the corporate world, you will hear many rumours and gossips, and I have went through countless with my wife. It’s tough at the beginning. Eventually, we brushed it aside because we trust each other. The word is trust, Seongwu. Furthermore, it helps since we are working in the same office. You have to be strong for each other. By the way, if the apartment, both of you are staying now, not providing enough security and privacy, go back to Niel’s apartment. The press and reporters will not leave you alone.

 

**Seongwu:** (sitting upright) Uncle Kang, you have given us your utmost trust and confidence. I feel so blessed that you are able to understand us. (pause) Thank you for being there for us.

 

**Snr Kang:** Anytime Seongwu. Do join us, the next time Niel comes over for a visit.

 

**Seongwu:** I will Uncle Kang. Thank you again.

 

 


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t quit on us too easily.
> 
> “I’m broken do you hear me? I’m blinded cause you are everything I see?”

Seongwu opened the main door. He heard some noises coming from the kitchen. He was trying to avoid any confrontation with Niel when….

 

**Niel:** (appeared from the kitchen) Hey…

 

**Seongwu:** (standing at the hallway) Hey…

 

**Niel:** Can we talk?

 

**Seongwu:** (plonked himself on the couch) Ok…

 

**Niel:** (seated beside and interlock their fingers together) I miss you, babe. Look at me.

 

**Seongwu:** …..

 

**Niel:** I saw the pictures on the newspaper. Mina showed me when I walked into the office.

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm... (avoiding Niel’s eyes)

 

**Niel:** Babe, what you saw it’s not what, really happen. Last week, I’ve told you, I was going to meet Kenta. Yes?

 

**Seongwu:** But….

 

**Niel:** (tighten his hold) First and foremost, I have gave him my word, that we are handling his company’s case. Secondly, he has invited us to his wedding.

 

**Seongwu:** (turned to look at Niel, surprise) Wedding?

 

**Niel:** Here’s his invitation card. It’s on the mid of December. Ok, about those pictures… one was, after we had dinner with his fiancé. We stayed back to discuss about the case. I know his fiancé since my uni days. The other one, we went for drinks and I texted you right after I left the bar. He told us to join him for his bachelor party too.

 

**Seongwu:** I’m… I’m sorry. I misunderstood you. I’m sorry Niellie.

 

 

Seongwu embraced Niel tightly. It was eerily quiet. Only their heartbeats filled up the silence. Niel was caressing Seongwu’s hair.

 

 

**Niel:** Baby…

 

**Seongwu:** (looking at Niel) Hmm…

 

**Niel:** (in his low voice) I hope this is the last time we will go through all this. Giving cold shoulders over silly misunderstanding. Whatever doubts we have, promise me we will talk it out with each other instead of sitting on it. You know, only you stays here (showing his left chest), no one else. Don’t quit on us too easily. It’s a test for us. We have to be strong for each other. No secrets or doubts between us. Especially in this corporate world, gossips, rumours swirling around all the time. I saw that in my parents. They are pillar for each other. The word is trust. I’ve made my promise to you. Trust me, Seongwu. My loyalty is just for you. I want that from you too. We are one.

 

 

Seongwu couldn’t hold back his guilt. Tears flowing like a river. He leaned his head on Niel chest.

  

 

**Niel:** Hush baby. Please stop your crying…it hurts me to see you cry.

 

**Seongwu:** I have… wronged you. I’m feeling so guilty…. for doubting you. I should have ask for your explanation….. when I got the text. I am sorry Niel.

 

**Niel:** Text?

 

**Seongwu:** (steadying his voice) This morning when I was about to leave for office, Jisung text me with the pictures attached. He asked me, _what happen Seongwu?_ I didn’t reply him. The pictures are just too much for me to take in. Both of you looked close and smiling happily. That’s when I texted you.

 

**Niel:** “I’m broken do you hear me? I’m blinded cause you are everything I see?”

 

 

Seongwu nodded his head.

 

 

**Niel:** (chuckling) I have no clue what you meant when I read it in the cab. Until I reached the office, Mina showed me the papers. My first reaction was, “Shit!” I looked into your office, Mina told me you left for the day.

 

**Seongwu:** I had an appointment in the morning. I went back to office when I’ve got a call from your father to meet him at The Regent café for lunch. I told Mina I’m gone for the day.

 

**Niel:** Dad?!

**Seongwu:** He asked me about those pictures. Told him I have not spoken to you as your flight ETA is in the afternoon. He said the same thing about rumours, gossips in the corporate world. He knew about us. He gave us his blessing.

 

**Niel:** Huh? You told him? (surprised face)

 

**Seongwu:** Nope. He had a hunch that we are not telling him things. Especially when you vacate your place and move in with me, it confirms his doubt. He said if privacy is an issue in this apartment, he suggested that we moved back to yours. With better security.

 

**Niel:** Oh god, I can’t keep things from him. Eventually he’ll found out. I’m good he knows about us. We don’t have to beat around the bush anymore. About the apartment hmm…. why not we start afresh somewhere. Walking distance to and fro the office with ocean view plus security? What do you say? I will call my cousin, Dongho. Am sure he has a few for us to view.

 

**Seongwu:** (beaming face) Oh my, Niellie. Really? I can’t believe I heard it right. You spoil me rotten. (kissing Niel’s face) Anyway, there’s another thing…

 

**Niel:** Cut the suspense, babe. You are making me nervous now.

 

**Seongwu:** Well… your parents are Uncle Kang and Mama Kang to me now.

 

**Niel:** (his hand on his mouth, astounded) What?! That’s too much for me to digest. (laughing) You’re an angel, baby. Even my parents love you. They have a new favourite now.

 

**Seongwu:** (stomach growling) Ooops… I’m famished.

 

**Niel:** I’ve cooked some fried rice while waiting for you. Maria’s not around today, she’s not feeling well.

 

**Seongwu:** Fried rice sounds good to me. Let’s eat, hun.

 

**Niel:** Hop on my back, babe. I piggy back you. Hurry up. (singing) “All I ever think about is you….You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized ….And I’ve just got to know…”

 

**Seongwu:** Hey, that’s from my playlist.

 

**Niel:** (smiling) It’s in mine too, love.

 


	6. New start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please accept this small gift from me, love. It’s your belated birthday present. I love you to the moon and back.

**Niel:** Good morning sunshine…

 

**Seongwu:** (blinking and rubbing his eyes) Hun….you are early. What time is it now?

 

**Niel:** Its 9am now, baby.

 

**Seongwu:** (pull the duvet over his head) Give me 20 minutes…..

 

**Niel:** (remove the duvet) I will not let you sleep again, sleepyhead. We are going to meet Dongho for lunch (tickling Seongwu).

 

**Seongwu:** (laugh) Niel, its ticklish… it’s ticklish... ok… ok… I get up… stop… stop….

 

**Niel:** Go wash up babe. I have prepared us breakfast.

 

**Seongwu:** (sat up) You prepare breakfast?

 

**Niel:** (pulling Seongwu up) C’mon let’s go.

 

 ___________________________________________

 

Dongho showed Niel and Seongwu a number of apartments to view. Both of them discussed their preferences in between, during shuttling from one apartment to another while the three of them travelling in Niel’s car. After the last viewing, they decided to go for dinner at a mall, a walking distance from Dongho’s residence.

 

 

**Dongho:** You guys, can take your time to think it over. No rush. If the apartments today not up to your liking, we can schedule for some more, maybe next week?

 

**Niel:** I find the 3rd one is good. Nearby office, ocean view and tight security. The thing is it’s at the 25th floor. What do you think babe?

 

**Seongwu:** Somehow I have gotten used to high rise building. Your apartment was at 20th floor. Yeah, I prefer the 3rd one too. The plus point is, it’s fully furnished and the interior is chic.

 

**Dongho:** Well, that’s easy. Usually couple takes longer time to think over. There was an instance, an indecisive couple took a month, by then the apartment was sold to another buyer.

 

**Niel:** Dongho, you said that the apartment has been vacant for some time. So we can move in anytime?

 

**Dongho:** Yeah, once the paperwork is ready, the apartment is all yours. Say, 2 weeks’ time.

 

**Seongwu:**  That’s great.

 

**Dongho:** I will bring the documents to your office, on Monday morning. So it’s set then?

 

**Niel:** Yup. The deal is done. By the way, please include Seongwu as the rightful owner in the document. It’s a gift from me.

 

**Seongwu:** Niellie… no…

 

**Niel:** (wrapping his arms around Seongwu) Please accept this small gift from me, love. It’s your belated birthday present. I love you to the moon and back.

 

**Dongho:** I may be your cousin, Niel. Please spare me, this cheesy kdrama in front of me (laughing).

 

**Seongwu:** Thank you, hun (a peck on Niel’s cheek).

 

 __________________________________________________________

 

**Niel:** Babe, here… take the car keys. I’ll see you at the basement. I’ve forgotten to pass Kenta’s invitation card to Dongho.

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm… ok.

 

**Niel:** And call Mark, inform him we are shifting out soon.

 

**Seongwu:** Alright, hun.

 

 


	7. The pest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it was you’re doing! Jeez, I can’t believe you stoop that low. You think just because of those published photos, I will leave Daniel. You are wrong, Eric. You are wrong.

Seongwu felt a figure had been following him after he exited from the lift. He turned around, to find….

 

 

**Eric:** Hello baby…

 

**Seongwu:** (shocked) Are you stalking me again?

 

**Eric:** (smirking) I’m sure you miss me, baby.

 

**Seongwu:** Don’t baby me. I am not yours anymore. Go away Eric!

 

**Eric:** So you are aware now, that Daniel is cheating behind your back. Thanks to me, otherwise you’ll be kept in the dark, eh (laughing).

 

**Seongwu:** So it was you’re doing! Jeez, I can’t believe you stoop that low. You think just because of those published photos, I will leave Daniel. You are wrong, Eric. You are wrong.

 

**Eric:** (inching forward) Come back to me baby. I will give you more than what he can. Don’t you miss us?

 

**Seongwu:** What did you say?!

 

**Eric:** Come back to me, Seongwu. I will give you a hell of a good time.

 

 

Seongwu unable to control his emotion, swung his fist towards Eric’s face. Niel came out from the lift, shocked, witnessing the commotion. Eric fell to the ground, with a bloodied nose. Niel rushed towards Seongwu.

 

 

**Eric:** I will expose both of you.

 

**Seongwu:** Go ahead Eric. I don’t give a shit about it. But I suggest you better start running away the minute you see us next time because I will expose you too, to the press and police. Presenting evident of those disgusting pictures and your sex video with a minor.

 

**Eric:** (struggling to get up) No, you will not.

 

**Seongwu:** I downloaded the whole lot from your laptop. Waiting for the right time to expose you, cheater. I mean it Eric. So you better plan your next steps carefully.

 

**Eric:** You are making this up. You are too timid to do this kind of things. I know you too well, Seongwu.

 

**Seongwu:** Maybe you have forgotten that I am a lawyer. I know the law better than you. I will include harassment and public nuisance in the charges too. I will not hesitate, sending your ass to the cell cold, hard floor. (walking and pull Niel away) Let’s go Niel. I can’t stand looking at this pathetic pest any longer.

 

 

Niel noticed Seongwu’s hands were shaking. He interlocked their fingers together. By the time they reached at their parked car, Seongwu stood against the car and faced Niel. Niel hugged him quietly. Seongwu let himself lost in Niel’s arms, resting on his chest. He felt warm and safe.

 

**Niel:** Are you ok?

 

**Seongwu:** I’m ok Niellie. Let’s get out from here before that pest comes back again.

 

**Niel:** Let me drive, babe.

 

 

Seongwu nodded. He’s not going to argue. He knew he was not in the right frame of mind to drive. Niel started the engine and drove off immediately.

 

 

**Niel:** Where are we heading to? Home? Beach?

 

**Seongwu:** (smiling) Beach sounds good to me. The night’s still young. It’s been sometime since we stroll by the beach.

 

**Niel:** Your wish is my command. Err… babe… about the evident. Is it true?

 

**Seongwu:** (laughing) About that…. No.

 

**Niel:** No?

 

**Seongwu:** Nope, I don’t have the incriminating evident. Yes, I have seen all of it in his laptop but I did not download it. Looking at it, is already nauseating. It’s just to deter him from coming after us again. He’s the one who took your picture, Niel. I... I can’t hold my anger when he… he told me to leave you and go back to him. I snapped and gave him the taste of his own medicine. It felt good, Niel. I feel so free.

 

**Niel:** (reach for Seongwu’s hand) I can’t believe you have the gut to punch him, really (chuckling).

**Seongwu:** (glancing at Niel) The thought of you, gave me the strength in whatever I want to do, Niel.

 

**Niel:** Sweet talker, eh.

 

**Seongwu:** (slap Niel’s chest) I’ve learnt well from the master (chuckling).

 


	8. Business proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baejin: Guys, Hwi and I have a business proposition.
> 
>  
> 
> Hwi: We have been planning for some time… about opening a café. You guys interested to join?

The boys’ chattering came to a halt when Niel and Seongwu were walking towards them. Their eyes didn’t leave them. The couple found empty seats to sit.

 

 

**Niel:** Why is it as if you guys have just seen a ghost?

 

**Seongwu:** Hmmm… Jisung… looks like you have something to say?

 

**Jisung:** Err… it’s about the photos… settle?

 

**Niel:** (laughing) You guys should stop glaring like that. It’s funny actually.

 

**Seongwu:** So… this is about those photos. It’s the pest.

 

**Hoonie:** That pest?

 

**Seongwu:** Yeah, that pest. He’ll be gone for good if he still trying to be funny again. Ok boys, back to reality. Let’s order Niel.

 

**Niel:** My tummy is rumbling, begging to be fed. (looking at Woojin) Oh, before I forget, happy birthday to Woojinizer (clapping).

 

**Woojin:** Oh… thank you, thank you.

 

**Jisung:** Good to hear that, Seongwu. I was worried when you didn’t reply my text.

 

**Jae:** Niel, isn’t its Kenta pictured with you?

 

**Niel:** Oh, you know Kenta? He’s my bro.

 

**Jae:** I’m invited to perform for his wedding in December.

 

**Niel:** Hey, that’s great. We can go together. Min, you’re going too?

 

**Min:** Definitely. My cousin is the one getting married to him.

 

**Niel:** (laughing) Really?! What a small world. I know her too since my uni days.

 

 

The lunch proceeded with the normal bickering, teasing among the boys and food tasting in between. They planned for the next week’s event without much changes to the programs.

 

 

**Baejin:**  Guys, Hwi and I have a business proposition.

 

**Woon:**  Shoot…

 

**Hwi:** We have been planning for some time… about opening a café. You guys interested to join?

 

**Baejin:** Both of us will manage the café full time. So we thought of getting some feedback from you people before taking the next step. Well, if you are not comfortable forming a partnership in our venture, its fine with us too.

 

**Niel:** How much market research have you done? Location? Capital? How much should each of us chip in?

 

**Hwi:** Here… I’ve brought the hardcopy on the business plan. You can read through and decide.

 

**Baejin:** As planned, it will materialise after the Hawaii trip.

 

**Linlin:** Kind of interesting. Long term investment.

 

**Woojin:** Hoonie and I can handle the marketing part. (looking at Hoonie) Yeah?

 

**Hoonie:** Sure. We are the best.

 

**Seongwu:** If that’s the case, we’ll pass around the proposal booklet. Think about it. If everything goes well, we can discuss further during our trip.

 

**Jisung:** Maybe… this can be another platform for us to expand our charity activities.

 

**Jae:** Brilliant! Include some live performances, maybe, to attract more customers? Yes?

 

**Min:** Finally, somebody talking some sense here (laughing).

 

**Jae:** Hey, taking a jab at me baby (poking at Min’s tummy).

 

**Jisung:** Ok children. I guess we have to get going to celebrate Woojin’s birthday. Theme park as planned?

 

**Hoonie:** Wait… Woojin, here’s a little present for you, from me and Linlin. Happy birthday to my best pal.

 

**Woojin:** (reaching out his hand to accept the gift) Aww… Hoonie loves me.

 

**Hoonie:** (rolling his eyes) Shut up worm!

 

**Seongwu:**  And here’s from me and Niel. Happy birthday Woojinie.

 

 


	9. New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niel: I felt bad for not getting you a present for your birthday. Since we are getting a new place, I thought why not. The important thing, you like this place. New beginning for us.

**Mark:** Niel, I have arranged the things you need for today and tomorrow. The rest of the unpacking will be done tomorrow. Sorry, I can’t fit in everything today.

 

**Niel:** It’s fine Mark. So what time can we expect you tomorrow?

 

**Mark:** Say around 10am. Seongwu, is there any other special arrangement?

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm… not that I know of. By the way, Niel and I will be around tomorrow. So we can help out a bit.

 

**Mark:** It’s getting late now. I take my leave. I will see you tomorrow morning then.

 

**Niel:** Take care there.

 

 

Seongwu was sitting on the couch, staring at the boxes aligned against the wall. Niel closed the door and joined him, lying down on his lap.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Mark has been resourceful, handling the move and all. I have much difficulties the last time I shifted into my apartment.

 

**Niel:** He’s a reliable guy. I depended on him on a lot of things especially on a personal level. He’s my stylist, shopping, run errands for me and many more. Just give him a call if you need some assistance.

 

**Seongwu:** (playing with Niel’s hair) Niel… you don’t have to gift this apartment to me. It’s yours too.

 

**Niel:** I felt bad for not getting you a present for your birthday. Since we are getting a new place, I thought why not. The important thing, you like this place. New beginning for us.

 

**Seongwu:** How can I thanked you enough, hun.

 

**Niel:** You already have.

 

**Seongwu:** I have?

 

**Niel:** For accepting me the way I am and loving me (touching Seongwu’s face).

 

**Seongwu:** Niellie... Niellie… (shaking his head, smiling), you had me at hello. I love you always.

 

**Niel:** I love you to the moon and back, baby.

 

**Seongwu:** Ok Mr Grey, let’s call it a day. We have a long day tomorrow. If you could excuse your body, I am going for a shower.

 

**Niel:** (sat up and look at Seongwu) Shower? Let’s go. I’ll join you, Mr Model.

 

**Seongwu:** (running away, laughing) Catch me if you can.

 

 

 


	10. It's you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niel and Seongwu sealed it with a long passionate kiss in a tight embraced. Then, they moved to their bedroom, seated at the edge of their bed, before Niel took a ring, ready to slip it into Seongwu’s finger.

**Niel:** What time are the guys coming?

 

**Seongwu:** I told them, be here at 6. They’ll be here on time for the sake of food, as always.

 

**Niel:** I better get changed.

 

**Seongwu:** Yeah, me too.

 

 

Niel was searching for his clothes in the walk-in wardrobe when he heard the song “It’s you” by Henry, playing in the living room. Niel and Seongwu sang along.

 

 

**Niel & Seongwu**:  “Tryna hold back you oughta know that

                             You’re the one that’s on my mind

                             I’m falling too fast deeply in love

                             Finding the magic in the colors of you

                             You’re the right time at the right moment

                             You’re the sunlight keeps my heart going

                             Know when I’m with you can’t keep myself from falling

                             Right time at the right moment…..”

 

 

Niel turned around after getting dressed. He was surprised to see Seongwu, was down on one knee, holding a white velvety box.

 

 

**Seongwu** : “It’s you…”

 

**Niel** : Babe…. you… why… (his hand over his mouth, shocked)

 

**Seongwu** : Daniel, you are the love of my life. I wouldn’t want to spend it with anybody else. Be mine, Niel. Be mine forever. I love you more than anything.

 

**Niel:** Yes love. Yes! I love you so much.

 

 

Niel and Seongwu sealed it with a long passionate kiss in a tight embraced. Then, they moved to their bedroom, seated at the edge of their bed, before Niel took a ring, ready to slip it into Seongwu’s finger.

 

 

**Niel** : With this ring, I vow to love, hold and cherish you in health and sickness through sorrow and success for all the days of my life. I love you, Ong Seongwu. To the moon and back.

 

**Seongwu** : With this ring, Kang Daniel, I vow my love and loyalty, in health and sickness to you till the end of time. I love you more, hunney.

 

 

They are into each other’s arms again. They were relishing the moment. A quiet, memorable moment between them.

 

**Niel** : I am really surprised. How could I not notice any hints coming from you.

 

**Seongwu** : It’s because I am a good actor (laughing). Since your dad gave us his blessing, I guess it’s time to take it to another level.

 

**Niel** : Babe, thank you for believing in me. You are all I asked for (a peck on Seongwu’s nose bridge).

 

_Buzz buzz buzz_

**Seongwu** : Looks like they are here. Ready?

 

**Niel** : Let’s go baby.

 


	11. Sweet memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae: (eyeing Seongwu and Niel) So lovebirds, care to spill the tea?

**Seongwu** : (opening the door) Hello boys.

 

**Jisung** : Hello Seongwu. (wide- eyed scanning the apartment) Oh my! This is so unbelievable. Marvellous.

 

**Woon** : Darling, the balcony.

 

**Bae** : Baby, look at the ocean. Come with me (pulling Hwi to the balcony).

 

**Woojin** : Woohooo…..

 

**Min** : Nice place. Never fail to impress (chuckling).

 

**Niel** : Make yourself comfortable. The food and drinks at the balcony actually.

 

**Seongwu** : Hoonie, tell the others to start on the buffet.

 

**Linlin** : You arrange for a catering?

 

**Seongwu** : Kind of a housewarming gathering actually.

 

**Hoonie** : Let’s go Linlin. I am hungry.

 

**Linlin** : (chuckling) As always. Come on baby. Let’s get it.

 

**Jae** : (eyeing Seongwu and Niel) So lovebirds, care to spill the tea?

 

**Min** : Huh? What tea?

 

**Jae** : I saw the glow the moment I walked in. The glow of love and happiness. I am an old soul here, bud. Those rings….

 

 

Seongwu and Niel knew they just got caught. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Niel, pulled Seongwu closer by the shoulder, raised up their right hand to Jae and Min. The next minute, Jae was hugging the couple.

 

 

**Jae:** Congratulations! I am very happy for you both.

 

**Min:** (joining in) Congrats guys! You are meant for each other.

 

 

The commotion in the living room attracted the attention of others who were at the balcony, they came rushing in with a worried expression.

 

 

**Woojin:** What happen?

 

**Hoonie:** Did something happen?

 

**Woon:** You guys ok?

 

**Min:** We are all fine. Seongwu and Niel has something to say.

 

**Niel & Seongwu:** ….. (raised their hands, proudly, to display their rings)

 

**Boys:** Congrats!!! Congratulations!!! (crowding around the couple, to give their congratulatory hugs)

 

**Jae:** Alright people, give some space to the newly engaged couple. Min, this brought back the memory when you proposed to me.

 

**Woon:** Did he do well, Jae?

 

**Jae:** (smiling, looking at Min) He was fumbling with the rings.

 

**Min:** (putting his arm around Jae) I would do it all over again, Jae. Minus the fumbling part (kissing Jae’s nose tip).

 

**Jisung:** (back hug Woon) I almost swallowed the ring which was in the wine glass. He was fidgety. I wonder why. He stopped me from drinking right before the ring enter my mouth. Still, it was the best moment in my life. I love you, Woon.

 

**Hoonie:** (dreamy look with Linlin chin rested on his head) Yes, such a romantic and memorable moment. Linlin, got down on one knee, in front of you guys. I was so embarrassed.

 

**Linlin:** You are blushing red, Hoonie.

 

**Hwi:** (clasped his hand over this mouth) Baby, what are you doing?!

 

**Bae:** (got down on both knees, holding a ring) Since they are reminiscing their unforgettable moments, I want to create ours, in front of our brothers here. I have been finding the right time to propose to you, Hwi. I guess this is the right time. Will you be mine Hwi, always and forever? I love you, Lee Daehwi.

 

**Hwi:** (reaching for Bae’s hand) Yes, yes, baby. Forever and ever (hugging Bae tightly).

 

**All:** (clapping enthusiastically) Congrats to Bae and Hwi!!

 

**Woojin:** (contorting his hands) Err guys. About the Hawaii trip. Err…

 

**Hoonie:** Woojin, don’t you dare, bailed on us.

 

**Woojin:** (avoiding eye contact) No… no… actually…  I am bringing someone along.

 

**Hoonie:** ooOoo….. (giggling)

 

**Jisung:** They say the more the merrier right.

 

**Woojin:** So you guys ok with it?

 

**Hoonie:** No biggie, silly. As long you don’t bailed on us, wormy.

 

**Seongwu:** (joined by the hip with Niel) Guys, dinner or cake cutting first?

 

**Min:** Birthday?

 

**Seongwu:** (turned his head looking at Niel) My fiance’s…

 

**Jae:** (strumming his guitar and sing)     “Happy birthday to you

                                                            Happy birthday to you

                                                            Happy birthday to Daniel

                                                            Happy birthday to yoooou.”

 

**All:** Happy birthday Niel!

 


	12. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu: Seriously? When did you meet my parents? And they didn’t mentioned anything about this during the phone call?

Niel plonked himself down on the couch after tidying up the place. He stretched himself with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He felt the ring when his left hand brushed against his right hand. Seongwu joined him, sitting on his lap, facing each other. Niel’s hand on Seongwu’s waist.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Our new beginning at this place has created beautiful memories.

 

 **Niel:** As beautiful as you baby.

 

 **Seongwu:** (slapping Niel’s chest tenderly) Casanova. By the way, we are golfing tomorrow? Who is this new client?

 

 **Niel:** Me.

 

 **Seongwu:** Mr Lover… the truth.

 

 **Niel:** (chuckling) I am telling the truth babe.

 

 **Seongwu:** (shocked) What? Wait…. You bribed Mina?

 

 **Niel:** I don’t have to do that. Unlike you. (laughing)

 

 **Seongwu:** So what did you tell Mina then?

 

 **Niel:** I told her we won’t be in the office the whole day. Meeting them for golfing and lunch. That’s it.

 

 **Seongwu:** Wow, that’s easy. She believed you?

 

 **Niel:** Hmmm… I doubt so. I just want to celebrate my birthday with the special people in my life.

 

 **Seongwu:** People? That doesn’t sound convincing.

 

 **Niel:** Ok, ok… The truth, I have invited my parents and yours. I have chartered a yacht at Jeju. We’ll meet them at the airport tomorrow morning at 8am.

 

 **Seongwu:** Seriously? When did you meet my parents? And they didn’t mentioned anything about this during the phone call?

 

 **Niel:** It’s called a surprise, baby. I’m a better actor than you.

 

 **Seongwu:** Oh shut up, Niellie. You are really something. I’m the one supposed to surprise you on your birthday instead.

 

 **Niel:** You already did (showing his ring). I love you to the moon and back babe. Always.

 

 **Seongwu:** (leaning forward, their forehead touched) I love you more, my beloved puppy. Joining me in the tub?

 

 **Niel:** Right away babe.

 

 

https://youtu.be/ZCVD-_0IRzE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Ong Seongwu.
> 
> We have reached the final chapter with a happy ending. No more sequel to this story.  
> I wish them the best in life. They have showed me what is love, respect and understanding between 2 people in their interactions. I admire their teamwork. Every fanfic that i produce, might not be in perfect words to describe but i try to get the message across.  
> sorry for any mistake in my grammar or spelling.  
> i hope you enjoy this fairytale fiction. do leave comments which might be useful for my future fiction.  
> your truly, hally.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any error in grammar or spelling.
> 
> do leave comments which may be useful for my future fic.
> 
> tks....


End file.
